I Thought You Knew?
by ArtemisPhantom
Summary: The McFLY guys have just finished another tour. What happens now? Is one of the guys ready to admit something? DannyxDougie Rated for language use, and you'll see what else when you read it P


**Well, I've written another one!!**

**This one's quite different to the last one I wrote, but it's going along the same basic idea. Thanks to everyone who posted a review on my last oneshot, it meant a lot!**

**Well, tell me what you think of this one. Is it the right kind of style?**

**I'm desperate to know what you think so that I can carry on writing in the way that you guys like.**

**Enjoy!**

"Thanks so much everybody for being here tonight!" The curly-haired Boltoner shouted into the microphone, as the last few chords of 'Five Colours' were blasted into the night air. The lights flashed all the different colours; red, green, blue, orange and purple. The audience seemed a blur, and as soon as the song finished, all four members of the popular band threw their respective instruments down and waved their goodbyes. Girls were screaming, boys were yelling, but all were desperate to catch the last glimpses of the boys as they trudged off-stage, throwing their towels as they went.

"That was fucking AWESOME!" Dougie panted whilst wiping his face with the bottom of his shirt. He then fluffed his hair with his hands, which meant that everyone in the immediate vicinity had sweat flicked on them.

Tom looked on in mock disgust. "Nice." He laughed, as one of the stage hands shot Doug a look that could have turned milk sour. "HEY DANNY?! We need to get back to the bus, come on dude!" He added, when he saw Danny spread out on the comfy fabric sofa they kept off-stage for the acts before they went on.

"I'm knackered mate, sorry." He pushed himself up, wiping his hair out of his face as he went. "HARRY… OI HARRY" No reply came from the drummer, as he was busy chatting up a pretty girl with an earpiece. Danny sighed, and grabbed the boy by the belt. As Harry was being yanked away, he made the 'call me' sign with his thumb and little finger, the girl smiled widely and blushed crimson.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ahhh, we're going hooome at last!" Yawned Tom as he flopped onto the leather interior inside the bus.

"Yeah, but we've still got a good five hours of being on this crappy bus until we get there" muttered Danny as he removed his sweaty white t-shirt.

Dougie promptly flew from the other side of the bus and tackled Danny where he sat. "Ahhh you grumpy Northerner, this bus isn't that bad! We got the one with leather in it, and Girls Aloud got the crappy one with_ fabric_."

Danny gave him a look, but didn't move the boy off him. "The point is, there's nothing to _do._"

Harry joined the conversation from inside his bunk. "There's the X-Box?" He suggested.

"Danny didn't mean like that." Dougie began, with a cheeky smile. "He wants to be back at the venue where all the cute girls are."

"…No I don't! I mean, well, I'm ok here actually." Danny stuttered. He also blushed red, and pushed the smaller boy off him, who in turn looked hurt from the action.

"Ok then Dan, I challenge you to a showdown. Football style." Tom grinned, who was already unravelling the console controls.

Leaving Doug on the couch, Danny plopped himself next to Tom on the floor and proceeded to thrash him. On the game, of course.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Four and a half hours later, a large bus rolled into a quiet estate, and dropped four exhausted men off at their respective flats. Harry was dropped off first, then Tom, then finally Dougie and Danny.

"Wanna get a pizza?" Asked Doug, whilst stretching out his limbs.

Danny looked at the other boy as if he had grown an extra head. "Mate, it's like…" he squinted at his watch. "… Four in the morning! I can't think about food now, I need sleeeep."

The younger boy shrugged. "Suit yourself, I'm getting one. I'm starving! I haven't eaten since… actually; I don't know when I last ate." Just then, his stomach groaned. "See? Right on cue." He grinned as he let himself into his own flat. "See you in the morning dude."

"Yeah, see ya mate." Danny replied. He hopped up the first three steps, and then his stomach let out a loud rumble. He sighed, and instead of bouncing up the rest of the stairs he wheeled round, went back down the stairs and knocked on Dougie's door.

Barely a moment later, the door flew open and Doug was stood there in only a pair of black boxers. "Yeah?" He said, without looking to see who was actually there. When he looked up, however, he saw Danny stood looking speechless. "I kinda knew you would come back." He said with a cheeky smile.

Danny was blushing madly, he could feel it. "Uh, then, why are you only in your boxers? And how did you change so quickly?"

"Well, I thought it would be a nice surprise for you. It's not like you haven't seen me in just boxers before, is it?" He was still grinning insanely, and Danny got the impression that Doug loved watching him squirm. "Come on, don't just stand there looking like a nonce. I haven't ordered yet."

"Of course you haven't. You were waiting for me, apparently."

"Aha, yeah."

Dougie stood aside to let Danny in, and smacked him on the arse as he went past. The taller boy thought nothing of it, and instead of retaliating, he bagsied the largest, comfiest sofa in the living room.

"No, no, no noooooo I don't think so. That's MY sofa dude, you know that."

"Tsch. That's what you get for smacking my arse mate. Now, order in some pizza. I'm starving." Danny looked over at the other boy with a smirk, and spread himself out on the sofa. "Four cheese please. Aha, that rhymes."

Dougie gave Danny the 'Evils' before stalking into the kitchen to find a phone. Whilst stood on the tiled floor, he smiled to himself before dialling the number he knew too well.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

An hour later, both band members were sprawled on Dougie's comfy sofas looking extremely happy with themselves.

"Mate, that pizza was fucking _quality._" Danny said, and then looked over at Dougie. He was fast asleep. Danny smiled at the younger boy's general appearance. He was laying down the length of the sofa with a cushion under his head, and the empty pizza box resting on his chest. He still was only wearing a pair of boxers, but he had a smile on his face. He almost looked angelic, in a kind of mortal way.

Danny padded into Doug's room and grabbed his king-size quilt. Then he fished in the airing cupboard for a spare quilt and pillow, and took the lot back into the living room. He removed the pizza box from the boy's chest and instead covered him with his fluffy duvet. He made to go back to his own sofa, but then leaned down and kissed Dougie's forehead as an afterthought. Happy, he flopped back onto his sofa, snuggled into the duvet, and fell into a deep sleep almost instantly.

On the other sofa, Dougie opened one eye. He looked at Danny, smiled, and said "Night Dan." He then yawned, closed his eyes and murmured "Love you" before drifting into the world of sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Danny woke up fully clothed. It took him a minute to remember where he was, and why he was fully clothed. It then took him a further minute to register the voices in the next room as being Tom's and Harry's.

"… And I just saw them lying there. I mean, they were on separate sofas, so…"

"Yeah. Well, I wouldn't say anything to them just yet. Just leave them to it, you know?"

Danny followed the voices to the kitchen, where Tom and Harry were stood with their heads close together, still talking in heated whispers. "'Sup guys?" He croaked, his voice worn from last night's gig.

The other two boys stood apart. Harry bowed his head and stayed silent, while Tom cleared his throat and answered. "Uh, nothing really. We just came round to see Doug. We were gonna come see you after, then found that you were here too."

Danny looked at both boys in turn. Harry was still keeping quiet, whereas Tom had now shoved his hands deep into his pockets and was shuffling from side to side. "Yeah, after we got off the bus we decided to get pizza. Doug fell asleep after, so I decided to just camp out here on the sofa."

It was Harry's turn to speak now. "Yeah, we were just going anyway. Weren't we, Tom?" He promptly nudged the boy in the ribs with his elbow.

"Ow, what the…? Ahem. Yeah, yeah we were just going 'cause we saw you were still asleep." And with that, both boys scurried out of the kitchen, through the living room and out of the door.

For a minute or two, Danny stood in the kitchen with confusion pasted on his face. What were those two up to? Tom's words still echoed in his mind: _just leave them to it._ Leave us to what, exactly? Eventually, Danny left the kitchen to go and sit back in the living room. He glanced at his watch, and was stunned to find it was already three in the afternoon. His gaze wandered around the room, until it landed on the messy-haired Dougie who was still fast asleep. In spite of himself, he smiled. In fact, he wanted to go over and kiss the boy into oblivion, but there was no chance of that happening. Wait. Did he just admit that to himself? Still gazing at the younger boy, Danny smiled again. Yes. Yes, he did love that boy. After at least two years of denying himself of such thoughts, he finally opened up to the idea that maybe he might be gay. That might be why none of his relationships worked out, anyway. He never loved a girl as much as she should have been loved, he couldn't find enough reasons to love them. But now, looking at Dougie, he could think of thousands of reasons to love him. Hell, he _did_ love him. But the problem was, would Dougie ever love him back?

At that moment, Doug sat up and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. He fluffed his hair, and glanced around the room with the same puzzled look that Danny had adopted when he'd first woken up. Then the younger boy clocked his surroundings, and smiled at Danny. The older boy thought this was the most adorable thing in the world; Dougie first thing in the morning. Well, it was well into the afternoon by that time, but still. He would love to feel like this every day; to wake up next to Doug and feel as good as this. The chances of this however, were next to non-existent.

Instead of feeling miserable about his chances, Danny thought it better to use the situation to his advantage while he could. "Hey sleepy. How you feeling?" He smiled at the boy, and he smiled back.

"Yeah I'm okay, I think. Agh, my voice is fucking ruined"

Danny smiled even more, and it turned into a kind of suggestive grin. "I think it's sexy actually. The girls'll love it."

"Girls? Nah, I'm not interested in girls. I thought you knew that by now?" Dougie gave the other boy an equally suggestive grin. Then he went into his bedroom, and returned with a t-shirt and some cargo pants on.

Danny meanwhile, was sat stunned by what he'd just heard. That couldn't be right, could it? This is Doug. Doug, who was always shy with the girls, but he was straight nonetheless. He's got to be joking. "Aha! Seriously Doug, you nearly had me going there."

For a second, Dougie looked hurt. "What? Danny, I wasn't joking. The others know I'm gay, there was just you left to tell. If you've got a problem with it, say."

It took a while for Danny to process this incredibly valuable information. This meant if Dougie really was gay, he was in with a chance. He looked across to the younger boy, and he was stood quite awkwardly next to the sofa he had slept on the night before. He couldn't just leave him there. With that, he got to his feet and walked until he was face to face with the fluffy-haired boy. "You know what? I really don't have a problem with it." He started playing with Dougie's hair. "In fact, it might work out to my advantage."

Dougie looked momentarily stunned. "What, you mean, you're…?"

"Yep. I thought you knew that by now?" He answered, in echo of Doug's confession.

"No." The boy contemplated the fact for a moment. "But that means it could work out to my advantage too." He moved his hand to sit on Danny's waist.

Danny smiled at this progression. He felt his spirit soar, and his heart beat loudly against his ribcage. "Well Mr. Poynter, care to show me how?"

He honestly didn't expect anything to happen, so he was pleasantly surprised when the younger boy tipped his head up and captured his lips with his own. In fact, Danny felt the spark. The Spark, which you're meant to feel when kissing the person you truly love. It tingled on his lips, and then spread throughout his body, warming him instantly. "Well, like that." The younger boy finally answered when they broke apart.

Danny moved both his hands round Dougie's waist. "I love you." He said, whilst smiling at the slightly smaller boy.

"I love you too. I always have done."

With that, Danny resumed the kiss. It was gentle and soft at first, but then it became more passionate as the younger boy's tongue slipped into his mouth. It was like electricity now, not a spark. Just how it should be. It set him on fire from the inside, and made him feel alive. The kiss continued for a few minutes, until both were out of breath. Danny saw that Dougie's eyes were hazed over, and he noticed that his hair was now all over the place. He very quickly decided that _this _was in fact the sight he'd like to see most often. Dougie then surprised Danny even further by grabbing his belt buckle and pulling him in the direction of the sofa.

Dougie laid flat on his back while he pulled Danny on top of him. They resumed kissing, except this time Danny began to kiss down the smaller boy's neck. This made him wriggle beneath him and Danny smiled into the crook of his neck. Dougie pulled the other boy's t-shirt off, and dragged his fingers down his toned stomach.

Just then, the front door to the flat burst open and both Tom and Harry fell in the living room.

"JESUS H. CHRIST!! What the fuck are you guys doing?" Shouted Harry, which made Danny practically leap off the sofa.

Dougie managed to keep his cool however. "What did it look like to you?" He asked, while trying to sort his hair out.

Tom stood in the doorway, and just smiled. He looked over at Danny, who seemed to be trying to regulate his heartbeat, and winked at him.

Feeling a new sense of courage, Danny padded over to Dougie and gently picked him off the sofa. He stood next to the younger boy and put his arm round his waist. Lastly, he kissed the top of his head, and began his confession. "Guys, I've got something to tell you…"

**I would love it if you could post a review and tell me what you think. Cheers! XD**


End file.
